Gymnisch
Grammatik Verben Zeiten Die Zeiten sind einfach. Es gibt nur wenige unregelmäẞige Verben. Deutsch Infinitiv/Präsens Präteritum Perfekt Futur sollen, wollen solld, wolld -jet -jot -jit haben had müssen, dürfen mussd, darfd -dvarjet -dvarjot -dvarjit können kand sagen, schlafen sayd, slep atmen, gehen atmäus, gin -sen -jat -jirt essen, trinken essad, trenk sein seyn -aw -yet -yut Regelmäẞige Verben -sen -jaw -salarad Pronomen Verhältnisse Pronomen verändern Verben im Deutschen und auch im Gymnischen. Ich Ick Du Yo -e Er/Sie/Es El/Si/Es -es Wir Wir, Wier -er, edir Ihr Ihr -e Sie Sie -en Besitzanzeigend Gymnisch Gymnisch (es gibt zwei Varianten) meins, meine, meinen.... icky may deins, deine, deinen.... yony bin seins, seine, seinen... ely eldes ihres, ihre, ihren... siny sinli für es esy esid unsers, unsere, unseren... wiry wirid Euers, Euer, Euren... ihry ihrid für Sie sieny siely Bei Variante Zwei kann man auch für sich selbst sagen: Ich bin Du bist usw.... Beispiele: Deine Haare wehen im Wind. Der Fuẞballer spielt richtig gut! Wehedyony Hairs in Wind. Del Fortsbalspiller splayad rihtig got! Nomen Die Nomen selbst muss man nur übersetzen! Artikel Es gibt wie im englischem die Artikel: Der, die, das Del, del Ein, Eine E, e Einige Nomen Wort Wellse Boot But Bär Ber Fluss Feleis Hoch Houck Tier Tir Raum Zimmer Planet Planat Haus Haus Blume Blum Wald Forest Stadt Citi, Sonsea Feld, Acker Fild, Agger Reich Röch Land Land Adjektive Steigerungen Es gibt vier verschiedene Steigerungen und drei Arten etwas zu steigern: sonnig seannig seannigs seannigsen seannigsten grün grun grunes grunetes gruneter tot dierd halbdierd dreviarteldierd ganzdierd Nach diesem Prinzip funktioniert alles. Einige Adjektive dumm dumm finster fenstear schön scön rot ret hell hell weit wueidt scheu scheu groẞ greet kalt coldt klug klug klein klen Syntax Satzbau Der Satzbau ist ähnlich dem englischem. Subjekt-Prädikat-1-2-Objekt Prädikat-Zeit-Besitzanzeigend 1, 2 ist im letzten Beispiel näher erklärt. Satzbau mit Fragen Fragen werden wie im deutschen gestellt. Zum Beispiel: Wird Nikolai heute kommen? Nikolai heute commensalarad? Wieviel Uhr ist es? Wivial Ur is es? Fragen Die Fragewörter Wie Wi Was Was Wo Who Wer Wer Wann Wan Wieviel Wivial Wann genau Wansen Wo genau Whosen Wie genau Wisen Warum Wairum Weshalb Weshalb Wieso Wiso Wen Wen Wem Wem Wieviel genau Wivialsen Andere Frage Thonsew Beispiele: Um wieviel Uhr genau beginnt die Party? Um wivialsen Ur begin del Partisy? Wo steht denn der Kuchen? Who stehn den del Kucheitis? War gestern mein Geburtstag? Seynjetmay birifdag gesetern? Gehen wir zum Onkel? Gin wir zom Onkula? Lautschrift Zeichen Deutscher Laut Zeichen Deutscher Laut a a A ä b b B p c c C ce ch ch - cezst weiches s - d weiches d D hartes d e e g g h h i i j y k k kh hartes k l l m m me em n n o o q q r weiches r, r s s t weiches t tlh f u u v v w w x ix z zett Vokabular A (a) AA (aa) Aachen Aachy (aJi) Aal Al (al) Aalen Aalen (alen) Aargau Argenau (argenaw) Aas Aels (Alz) AB ab ab (ab) ABC=ABC Abend Evern (Evern) Abends evern (Evern) Abfahrt Abysferht (AbIstlhert) Abfall Abysidle (AbIsIdle) Abgabe Abgabe abgeben abgeben Ablage Ablage (abladJ) ablegen ablegeat (ablegIt) abmachen, mit ein Freund etwas abmachen abmelmen (abmelmen)Kategorie:Sprache